A conventional battery used as a power source of an electronic device has a problem in which the battery is deteriorated when a temperature during charge or discharge deviates from a given temperature range.
Therefore, it has been conventionally proposed to detect a discharge current from the battery or a charge current to the battery, and to suspend charging or discharging when the detected current has exceeded a predetermined threshold value, as a result of determining that the battery will generate heat to thereby deteriorate battery properties (see Patent Document 1, for example).